Extraterrestrial
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy is the crown prince of the planet Cance. At 19 years old, he is told that he must go to planet Earth for a peace treaty with the humans as a student transferring to Hetalia Academy. All goes well, until a group of scientists capture him for observation. Will a strange albino boy be able to help, and who is the one who looks so much like him? (Alien!AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**This… I don't even know why I began writing this. Just… don't ask. I don't even know myself. All I know is that my parents were watching a movie about aliens invading, then an idea came into my head in which it was the humans at fault and not the aliens, and then it somehow got to Alien!Matthew going to earth for a peace treaty and end up being captured by scientists for some reason. I was talking to my friend about this so yeah, I decided to write this. XD Just… I don't even know if you would want to enjoy this. XD R&R anyways please. AND NO FLAMES!**_

Prologue

Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy, the only son of Francis Bonnefoy and crown prince of the entire planet of Cance, was sitting in his bedroom, fixing his crown. Nothing was happening that day, so he was rather bored. He wanted to explore the galaxy, but his Papa said that his "time to explore the galaxy" would come. He was 19 years old, and it still hadn't happened yet.

Matthew was certainly a beautiful boy. He had wavy blonde hair framing his heart-shaped face with a weird curl sticking out in front. His beautiful violet eyes were hidden behind glasses and he had some sort of shy, innocent aura around him. He was usually seen holding a polar bear from the planet Earth with him. It was a gift from his father.

"Prince Matthew, your father requests your presence in the throne room," Matthew's royal advisor, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, told him from outside the door.

"Okay, thank you Antonio, I will go there right away," Matthew told him. He stood up and straightened out his clothes. After approving how he looked, Matthew made his way to the throne room where his father, Francis Bonnefoy, was.

Francis Bonnefoy was a handsome man of 36 years old. Much like Matthew, he had wavy blonde hair, except it was more noticeable, and he had no curl. He had deep blue eyes as well. Many woman (and some men) had wanted to marry him, but he would take a bride for reasons unknown. Perhaps it had something to do with Matthew's missing mother?

"You called Papa?" Matthew said as he bowed at the waist.

"Yes Matthew," Francis said. "I have a mission for you." Matthew straightened up and nodded. "For years, us Cances, or as humans call us, aliens, have been hidden from Earth's eyes for many generations. I want you to go to Earth as a sign of peace towards the humans. However, if they appear hostile, I want you to call me right away so that I may get you." When Francis said call, he didn't mean those things humans called cell phones, he meant telepathy. All beings in the galaxy had the power of telepathy, but only a few planet species could use it. It just so happened that Cances could. Meanwhile, Matthew looked very excited to be going to earth.

"Earth Papa?" He said. "Really? Oh thank you so much!" He hugged his Papa with a bright smile. Francis laughed. He loved seeing Matthew happy, and he had done everything in his power to make him smile.

"Yes, well, I hope you have fun and don't get in trouble," Francis told Matthew. "Remember, humans aren't like us. They don't have things like telepathy and are simple-minded. Humans have divided themselves into countries and most aren't ruled by a king. You will be going to Hetalia Academy in America under the disguise of a Canadian transfer student. The principle and some of the teachers were once my friends, so they will be able to help you."

"Who are the ones I should look for?" Matthew asked.

"The principal, Romulus Vargas, is from the planet Inthra, a cooking and art planet, and is under the disguise as a human from Italy, so Lovino and Feliciano will also be there posing as students," Francis explained. "Roderich Edelstein is from the music planet, Aulista, under the disguise as a music teacher from Austria. Wang Yao is from the oldest and most traditional planet, Chantl, under the disguise of being from the country of China. Ivan's older sister, Katyusha of Rukalis, poses as an English teacher from Ukraine. Oh, and three students, Lukas Bondevik and his brother Emil of Niclan, and Vladimir Vasilescu of Rosha are disguised as students from Norway, Iceland, and Romania. Antonio will be coming along as well as a Spanish teacher from, well, Spain." Matthew nodded again.

"Okay Papa," he agreed. "I will go to this Hetalia Academy for a peace treaty."

_**Okay, so I know I usually do not put an AN at the end of my prologues, but I just needed to tell all of you something: I AM TERRIBLE AT NAMES! Just pointing out that I just mixed a bunch of letters together for the names. XD Yes, Canada took classes on Earth so he knows the traditions of earth. I'm also including my headcannon in which Romano is Canada's best friend, so YAY! Continuing on, I also do not have a beta so all of this is purely from me with no one to read it. Except my fanfiction friend Misty (See Through The Mist) who read this just so that I knew if it was good or not. I think that's about it. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my stories and hates me for not updating, but school is a motherfucking BITCH and I just have so many ideas floating around in my head that I need to share with all of you!**_


	2. AN - Discontinued

_**Uhh, hi, it's been like... how many years now? Two, three? Idk, but whatever, I haven't bothered to check yet.**_

**_Okay, so first of all, I have mentioned a cousin I call Dawn in many of my author's notes, but to be completely and totally honest with you all, I don't actually have a cousin who I constantly talk to and yada yada yada. I am that cousin. I just created her as a defense mechanism of some sort when my depression first started out and I hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with it._**

**_So now that that's out of the way, the real reason I am typing this up is to tell you all that I am DISCONTINUING all of my current stories and REWRITING them and then POSTING THEM on my MAIN ACCOUNT Dawnie Grrl. I might not rewrite all of them (For example, I'm not into Fairy Tail much anymore so I may or may not rewrite those)._**

**_The reason for this is I am never on this account anymore but I still love writing. My writing has definitely improved and I would like to share that improvement, but not on this account since it is actual trash. I will write a separate A/N for a few stories that I will be giving more details on under this A/N, which will be posted on all of my stories, except for ones I cringe at and delete immediately upon sight._**

**_You will probably be able to find out more about me on my main account if you want introductions and updates on what I am currently in the process of writing._**

**_Thank you for your continued support._**

**_- Dawnie Grrl/FantasyLover100_**


End file.
